


Rumours Of My Demise

by orphan_account



Category: 91 Days (Anime), 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Characters leading to their own demise, Depression, Fluff, I dont know how to tag, Kinda Dark, M/M, Revenge, first fic sorry, im just winging it, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 22:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13773567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “What does a man want in life, anyway?”





	Rumours Of My Demise

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!! This is my first fic in a very long time and I’m sure updates will be slow.. The only reason I’m putting this up right now is to see if anyone seems even the slightest bit interested in the story. I really really like Akutagawa + Atsushi and i hope that alone is enough to motivate me to write further. I hope you guys like it. I’ll edit the summary + tags etc when I go a little further with the story line as I’m not soo sure where I’m taking this story oop s

Akutagawa sat alone in the dimly lit kitchen, a cup of hot chocolate in his side and a book he was meant to be reading discarded on the counter.

Earlier in the night, Avilio had said something to the group of men. It stuck to Akutagawa. The responses, even more so.

“*What does a man want in life, anyway?*” Avilio had scoffed. The only expression he ever wore on his face. He had not meant for it to be a question, really. It was rhetorical. He definitely didn’t see the discussion coming. 

“A name!” Nero exclaimed, with his characteristic cheerfulness. He was so very different from Avilio, and Akutagawa often wondered how the two put up with each other; with Nero often loud and boastful, contrasting Avilio’s solemn nature. 

Perhaps Nero’s excitement on the topic rubbed off the entire group, because soon enough, the whole room was yelling out responses they thought fit. Money, connection, sex, women, respect and the list went on. 

Akutagawa was lost in thought then, and he was lost in thought now. 

He didn’t want money, or women or connection. He wanted none of that. 

What he wanted was so difficult to achieve, almost impossible. 

Peace. With himself, with his ability, with his past life. With everything. 

He sighed, dumping his untouched drink into the kitchen sink. /What *does* a man want in life?/ the question rang in his head. A face flashed. Akutagawa saw red. 

He knew.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are greatly appreciated. Suggestions on where you would want this to go will also be of great help. This is so shitty im ded lool


End file.
